Syren Amore
by welcomedotslash
Summary: A story of love, tragedy and what more as we experience the intertwining of two lives from very different races, so how does it play out for Kimihito and Meroune? Find out as we see how their emotions and past memories play out in this Kimihito x Meroune story!
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other weekend morning; Kimihito woke up around 7:30 and took a cold shower to wake him up internally.

Around the same area where Kurusu's residence was located Meroune was currently being pushed by Agent Smith on her wheelchair as she was recalled the possible tragic love events she imagined yesterday when Agent Smith told her that the liminal host was a "HE" to which Meroune was much delighted to hear.

Kimihito rushed towards the front door of the house wearing a fresh new pair of clothes with his hair still dripping wet; he was honestly surprised of why would someone visit him at this time as he heard the never-ending ringing of the doorbell as consecutively heavy knocks on the door when he was in the shower earlier.

"Hello what brings you here"? He immediately gestured as he then noticed the woman with the government attire and a wheelchair bound pink haired lady wearing a maid outfit. Agent Smith replied with a tone of authority mixed with humbleness "Good morning Kimihito Kurusu you have been volunteered for the Cultural Exchange between Species Bill as you are to host this lovely liminal behind me as your homestay".

Kimihito sweat dropped and gave a friendly face towards the pink haired lady and asked as he turned his attention to Agent Smith "So you're saying she's going to be staying with me starting from now on"?

Agent Smith swiftly "Of course, so for the meantime before renovations are made why you don't two get acquainted first"?

(A.S.T)

Meroune was currently seated on the layered couch with her tail taking up most of the space as she looked comfortable as Kimihito sat on a sofa chair.

Kimihito: Alright I guess it's time for a proper introduction of me, so *coughs* my name's Kimihito Kurusu I guess you already got when you arrived here, I hope you'll enjoy staying here as I take care of you".

Meroune: I introduce myself as well; I am Meroune Lorelei and having being under your care I can already see this as a great experience".

As Meroune finished her reply one of the cushions she had seated on had slipped probably due to her tail which constantly wiggled on the fabric which almost caused Meroune to fall, but was in the knack of time caught by Kimihito and to this their faces were close…too close for comfort in the position neither of them had the feeling to move away from each other gazing into each other's orbs until Agent Smith coughed as she had recently returned with a stack of papers stuffed into a folders.

Agent Smith: "Well that's another way of introducing yourselves I guess" she teased

Kimihito swiftly laid Meroune on the couch with the fallen cushion now in its place while Meroune was currently lost in her mind talking to herself " Could this be the start of a tragic love I have been dreaming of" as she blushed furiously.

Kimihito then sat back down on the sofa chair with his mind also in scrambled as he trailed of in his mind "What is wrong with me…we just barely met and now she probably thinks I'm a pervert for holding her for that long…but on the contrary she didn't even resist the our prolonged gaze…..God….I think of the weirdest things sometimes. I should probably apologize for that" as he sighed.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is my first fanfict so I'm fairly open minded for improvement on this story, so anyways I hope you enjoyed and eager to find out what happens next chapter.**

 **Oh and A.F.T means After some time btw.**


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Smith placed the folder onto the coffee table and looked towards Kimihito and said "These papers are for the renovations for this house to be more comfortable and mermaid-friendly for Meroune's homestay here and I'll need these signed by lunch alright"?

Kimihito simply nodded in agreement.

Agent Smith then headed towards the main door and before exiting she teased to the two "I'll be going out for a while to secure Meroune's things, so I guess you two can continue what I interrupted earlier".

To this Kimihito and Meroune went red and looked towards opposite directions before finally calming down.

The living room was dead silent from the awkwardness until Meroune asked "If it's not too much of a hassle Dear Sir, but may I ask of a glass of water"?

Kimihito replied "Of course you can and by the way you don't have to be so formal just call me Kimihito" he said in a humble voice as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Meroune then thought to herself as she observed the interior "Well this place is a far from the interior superiority back home in the palace, but it's really nice overall" as her trailed to the pictures frames found hung on the wall of a young Kimihito and what she could assume to be his parents in a family photo as she then pondered on why there were no photos of them with Kimihito's current age as they had all seemed to be of him when he was a child.

Kimihito returned with a glass full of water and gestured as he offered the glass to Meroune.

"Thank you Kimihito" as she took the glass of water and started to drink.

Kimihito replied " No problem just ask me anything if you need something oh and I guess I should started signing those papers, so I guess I'll turn on the TV so you won't get bored while I read the details of these renovation papers alright"? As he headed towards the TV and got them remote and offered it to Meroune.

Meroune replied "I see why not Dear Sir…uhm I mean Kimihito" as she accepted the remote and turned on the TV.

"You know what you can call me whatever you like Meroune if it makes you feel comfortable" Kimihito said.

Meroune replied "O-ok then Dear Sir" as she began to smile and changed the channels to which caught her interest.

Kimihito then took the folder off the coffee table and headed towards the dining room to have a larger space to lay all the papers.

Meroune was currently watching a movie called "The Titanic" as tragic story as she could see the label on the upper right of the channel logo.

JACK: Never let go.

ROSE: I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."

As this scene occurred Meroune reimagined it with her in place of Rose and Kimihito in place of Jack as she started to blush as to why she suddenly thought of Kimihito in that way.

"I'm getting way too flustered over this" as she turned off the TV.

"Finally I'm done" Kimihito remarked to himself as he finished signing the last of the papers as he pondered "I wonder what's Meroune up to".

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'll try to update this as frequent as I can because I do enjoy making this so and thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter because when you're starting out on something new even the smallest boost can motivate as much, so to summarize these notes I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to send a review if you wanted to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kimihito approached the living room only to find that Meroune was still on the couch as he then said "Are you alright Meroune, I finally finished those renovation paper so is there anything you'd like" to perhaps to be able to get to know her personality besides both of them were going to live in the same house so why not get to know her more on their first day.

Meroune replied "Oh hello Dear Sir thanks for the offer, but I'm really tired from watching a wonderful movie filled with tragedy".

"Well that sounds nice, so what movie did you watch"? He asked

"Uhm...to be honest I forgot *giggle* but I recall the names of the hero and the heroine, it was Jack and Rose". She replied.

Kimihito exclaimed "From those names I assume the movie you watched was Titanic aside from that yeah it's a very tragic love story".

"Yes indeed it was a very tragic love story just like the story of the little mermaid who gave up her fins to be with her beloved". She said passionately.

"I take it that you're a fan of stories involving tragic love". Kimihito said.

"Yes, I am ever since I was a child my mother always told me stories of such as then I would imagine myself in the situation of the heroine, so what about you are a fan as well"? She replied.

"Well not really I'm more of a fan of stories that are well … less tragic in which the story is filled with more or less happy moments where they find a happy ending, but I also watch tragic loves stories from time to time when they're shown on TV". He replied.

Meroune was curious to ask Kimihito about his parents as she had recalled of the thought earlier, but before she could ask him now the front door opened revealing Agent Smith.

"Kimihito those renovation papers should be done by now". She said as she entered.

"Yes, they're all finished and are on the dining table over there". He said as he got up from the sofa chair.

Agent Smith replied "Alright then thanks". As she now had the folder in her hands and exited the house.

(-After Some Time-)

"Kimihito if it's not too personal can I ask about the whereabouts of your parents" she asked cautiously after taking such a long to time to decide whether or not she would ask him about it.

Kimihito suddenly looked depressed and gloomy after he heard her question.

"They're gone". He said non-chalantly not giving any sign of emotions as he stared blankly towards the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dear Sir I didn't intend to make you feel sad" she said sincerely as she had never intended of causing ill feelings towards Kimihito.

Kimihito didn't reply as he was somehow stuck in his own thought of recollecting the memories regarding them.

"It's alright Mero oh I mean Meroune It's just that I don't feel open to talking about it much" he said as his happy demeanour returned as he gave her a reassuring look.

"Oh I'm relieved that you're alright Dear Sir" as she smiled sincerely as she was thankful that the situation didn't result into anything unpleasant as she clapped her hands once.

(...)

Kimihito was looking at her azure eyes until soon enough Meroune was also caught in Kimihito's brown orbs as they just sat there silent just like earlier this morning.

Kimihito slowly drew forwards towards the mermaid slowly cupping her cheek as both of them started to close the distance between them until their faces were centimetres apart from each other just looking towards each other.

"Meroune" Kimihito said silently.

"Kimihito" Meroune quietly said.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I hope you're all eager to find out what happens next chapter and as always thank you for reading and feel welcome to follow, favorite or send a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhm Meroune?" Kimihito said as he tried to get the attention of the mermaid who was currently staring at the ceiling.

Meroune was taken aback from realizing it was a midday daydream as she was met by Kimihito's concerned eyes.

"Meroune you've been staring at the ceiling for some time now, are you alright?" he asked as he held his hand out to lightly press his palm onto Meroune's forehead.

"I'm fine" She replied as she weakly pushed away Kimihito's hand from her forehead as she faced the opposite direction as she had found it difficult to look in the eye after what she had just daydreamed about.

Taken aback because Meroune seemed as if she tried her best to not look at him as if he had done something wrong, he sighed, "Alright then, I guess I'll be doing my daily routine just call me out when you need something.." He said heavily as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Ok then, I suppose I should my sort my things." Meroune replied in a sad tone as she felt that somehow she made the young man feel bad.

Kimihito was finally done with his daily routine of house chores as he now found himself inside his room with his hands shaking as he held an old crumpled newspaper bearing the article of the death of Kimihito's parents. Their names, Kouto Kurusu and Ayumu Kurusu, flooded his mind as he remembered the last time he saw them alive.

Kimihito inhaled deeply as he recalled the happy memories he had with them in the past. Reminiscing on his thoughts of the past he muttered to himself 'I wonder what their last thoughts were about' as he placed the newspaper back into his desk drawers as he then stood up from his bed and walked towards the stairs.

/Meanwhile/

Meroune was finally done sorting her clothes into different baskets Kimihito had offered to her earlier.

"I guess I should change, I've been wearing these clothes since I left the palace." She thought to herself as she reached for one of the baskets and took a shirt and a pair of 'mermaid' undergarments.

She quickly removed her maid outfit as she then proceeded to remove her upper undergarment.

"Hey Meroune, I was wanting to ask you of which room you'd like to pick to be renovated to be your room when the workers arrived" Kimihito started as he had hastily came down the stairs as he was unaware of the mermaid's current state of dress.

Meroune shrieked and covered her chest with her arm as she noticed Kimihito had entered the living room.

"What's wrong Meroune you look like you've seen a gho-whaa!" Kimihito inquired as he suddenly realized midsentence that the mermaid was currently changing as he then caught the sight of her naked upper body with the exception of her chest as she covered them as his faced quickly turned to the shade of red. "I'm so so sorry I'll just head back upstairs" he continued as he rushed towards the opposite side of the living room with his face at a very red shade.

As he rushed towards the stairs he failed to notice that one of the luggage bags had been laid out as he tripped on one and landed face first.

"Dear Sir are you alright?!" she half shouted as she noticed the man wasn't responding and just stayed in the same position as he had fell.

Meroune quickly mounted her wheelchair and cautiously approached the young man.

"Dear Sir can you hear me?" She said as she tried to wake him up by lightly tapping his back with her tail.

"I wonder what those two are up to." Agent Smith thought to herself as she had walked up towards the front door of the Kurusu residence.

"Mr. Kurusu!" She called out as she knocked on the door simultaneously as she tapped the front of her shoes onto the tiled floor out of losing her patience.

She decided to let herself in due to the no one responding to her knocks.

"Mr Kurusu why couldn't you respond to my knock on the do- oh my, Meroune I didn't know you were the secretly submissive type" Agent Smith said as she quickly misread the situation by midsentence, as she noticed factors that could easily me misinterpreted. One was that the young man was face planted on the carpet floor, second was that Meroune was currently bare-chested.

Meroune quickly took notice of Agent Smith's presence as she quickly half-shouted "No- no it isn't what it looks like Agent Smith, it's all just a misunderstanding!"

"I get it Meroune; I wasted my youth when I had the chance and heavily regret, so you should cherish youth while you still have time, but please do it somewhere where guest don't stay" Agent Smith teasingly mocked as she exited the house closed the door shut.

"Whaa!" was all Meroune could say as she was wore a deadpan expression towards the door as she had realized she only complicated things more.

* * *

Author's notes: Well this chapter was a lot shorter than the rest, but I'm gonna make up for lost time in the next few days so don't worry on waiting such an awful long time for this chapter so with that aside I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review/favourite/follow/anything else cause it gives me a bit more determination.. (And yes I was busy on my spare time playing Undertale)

[UPDATED] This is a rewritten version of the 4th chapter since the previous incarnation of it was terribly written so please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

Meroune lowered herself to Kimihito after she had changed her clothes as she then lightly slapped his cheek to get his attention.

Startled by the sudden feeling of a soft hand hitting on his cheek lightly Kimihito was finally awoken from his dazed state.

"Are you alright Dear Sir," Meroune asked as she still patted her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm alright … wait why am I on the floor?" Kimihito he inquired from the pink-haired mermaid.

"Well you kind of fell on your face when you uhm." she replied sheepishly as she didn't finish the sentence.

"When I what?" Kimihito asked with a tone of curiosity.

He started regaining his balance standing up and held his hand on his forehead as he tried to remember what happened earlier.

Then it hit him, the pink-haired mermaid's current state of dress earlier was what had caused him to fall.

"When you saw me changing," Meroune replied embarrassingly as her face was flush red.

"Oh yeah" Kimihito embarrassingly said as he then offered a hand towards the mermaid gesturing that he would help her sit on the wheelchair.

"By the way Dear Sir earlier Agent Smith came to visit, but left because she misread the situation." Meroune said as she remembered, while she accepted Kimihito's hand as she was assisted on sitting on the wheelchair.

"I guess we'll just have to explain it to her then" Kimihito replied.

"That woman won't listen to reason from what I've seen." She replied in an annoyed tone.

Kimihito sighed. "I guess we'll just wait till she comes back."

Meroune nodded in agreement.

/.../

"By the way Meroune there was something I wanted to ask" Kimihito started.

"What is it Dear Sir?" Meroune asked.

"Are you really fine with me being your liminal host as I am" Kimihito asked in a subtle tone.

"What are you talking about; I'm more than happy to have you as my host." She cheeringly replied.

"Ah, I see, thanks for having such faith in me." Kimihito said as his face turned to a light tinge of red. 

/.../ 

"Dear Sir if it's not too much trouble may I see what it's like upstairs?" Meroune asked out of curiosity.

"Sure Meroune, but I'd guess I'd have to carry you since we'll have a problem bringing the wheelchair upstairs. He replied while fazed of the idea of him carrying Meroune bridal style up the stairs.

"Ah alright then, forget that I asked." She said as she felt that it would only cause trouble towards her host.

"No it's no trouble at all" he replied out of determination that he wouldn't let Meroune feel down, as he slowly held out his arms to support the weight of the delicate figure.

"All right then." Meroune replied as she sheepishly let the said man carry her bridal style.

"Alright just don't move much" He said as he tried to position a proper arm rest with his left arm for Meroune's tail as heat emitted from his body due to the close proximity.

"Ok then." Meroune replied as she shifted her tail to a move comfortable position, but suddenly shifted her position causing her face to quickly bury itself into Kimihito's chest, "Sorry should I readjust?" she continued.

"Ok just stay like that; it'll be easier for me to head up the stairs with your tail in that position." He said as he realized that the current position would make it easier trekking up the stairs, meanwhile his body was currently like a furnace from the hot breathe that Meroune breathed to his chest.

Meroune herself was also feeling like a furnace from the close proximity as well as the she could greatly smell the man's scent from breathing towards him at such a close distance.

"Alright we're up the stairs, I suppose I'll show you my room first since it's the least dusty one compared to the others I'm about to show you" he said as he moved towards the direction of the said room, while his body was getting hotter each second the mermaid was in his arms.

"Alright Dear Sir" Meroune mumbled due to her position being sunk into his chest, as she had found herself feeling a dizzy from the situation.

"Ta'dah here's my room, alright then I'll just lay you down on the bed while I catch a breathe." He said as he laid down Meroune onto the mattress.

Much to their dismay or delight Kimihito's balance broke as soon as Meroune lost her positioning of her tail causing both of them to fall onto the bed.

"I'm sorry about that" Meroune said quickly as she felt her back fall onto the mattress, but only to notice that Kimihito was on top of her.

"No worries just an accident" Kimihito replied, while he began regaining his balance.

"So this is your room, I guess you're a clean freak" She teasingly mocked as she noticed that everything inside his room was all tidy and neat, aside from that she saw multiple posters of names namely 'Macaroon 5, Chillplay, Bruni Jupiter, and OneRepublican.

"What are those names of?" She asked as she pointed towards them.

"Haha, it's only this clean whenever I have company, and those are of my favourite artist and bands posters that I got a hold" he replied with a tone of confidence.

"Ah, I see." She said as her eyes trailed off to the others things she observes inside the room.

* * *

Many many many apologies for not paying attention to this fanfic sooner since I was greatly pre-occupied with personal matter, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to post a review of criticism for me to take in open minded to improve my story-writing skills.

(Happy Holidays by the way!)


	6. Chapter 6

/Outside the Kurusu residence/

"I wonder if they're finally done, it's already been an hour or so, since my last visit." Agent Smith asked herself as she was waiting for someone to open the door after knocking multiple times.

/Meanwhile inside the residence/

"Hey I guess that's Agent Smith knocking right know." Kimihito guessed as he heard knocks on the door.

"Yes, it'd make sense, we shouldn't make her wait any longer because of how quick she is to misunderstand situations" Meroune replied.

"Alright, I should carry you back to your wheelchair "Kimihito said as he offered his arms to support the mermaid's weight.

"Ok then" Meroune replied as she let herself be carried by the young man.

A small blush appeared on her face as her head was rested on chest as she was picked up just like earlier.

"In a second!" Kimihito half shouted towards the door as he carefully walked down the stairs whilst carrying the currently blushing mermaid.

(After a few moments)

"Ah Mr. Kurusu, took you long enough to open the door, did I interrupt anything intimate"? Agent Smith asked with a devious tone after Kimihito opened the door for her.

"What could you possibly mean"? The nervous young man replied as he tried to change the topic continued "So when are those workers going to arrive for the renovation thing"?

"Indeed Agent Smith when are they arriving"? The mermaid tried to add as she attempted to help change the topic while she covered the blush from her face.

"That's why I came here earlier to discuss it with you two but well" Agent Smith trailed her eyes around the room and coughed. "Moving on, regarding that it seems that the workers are going to be coming tomorrow".

"Sounds good, but I'm quite curious on how Meroune will spend the night here". Kimihito asked out of concern.

"Well lucky for you two I thought out a solution" Agent Smith replied with a tone of confidence and cleverness.

"And what could that be"? Meroune asked in response.

A playful grin formed on Agent Smith's lips.

(After a couple of minutes executing Smith's idea)

"So this is your solution"? Kimihito said with a deadpan expression directed towards the caffeine-addicted agent.

"Pretty clever isn't it"? Smith said with her voice beaming with pride as she sipped her cup of newly made coffee.

Turns out Agent Smith' so called solution was letting Meroune sleep in Kimihito's relatively large bathtub.

"Well this is alright, since the workers will be coming tomorrow" Meroune said cheerfully as she smiled out of delight for finally being partially submerged in tub after a relatively long time being out of water.

"Yeah I guess so" Kimihito replied in response as he slowly started to smile because of the mermaid's cheery smile.

"On that note Kimihito, you'll need to accompany her until she sleeps to make sure of constant adjustments to make her feel comfortable". The agent said informing the young man.

"Wh-what?" Kimihito asked in an instant.

"And yes, I trust you that you two won't do anything _**too**_ intimate tonight". Smith replied.

"Wait what do you mean by _**too**_ intimate" Meroune asked to be clarified while splashing her tail onto the water's surface.

"I don't think I need to answer that question since you two won't listen even if I do". Agent Smith replied.

In response Kimihito and Meroune nodded in agreement to just let it slide since if they were to try to clarify the misunderstanding it would only lead to more of it ironically.

(A couple of minutes later, or you could say a couple of coffee cups consumed by the agent before she left.)

"So I'll just be over here then" Kimihito said red-faced as he sat down on a short wooden stool as his back leaned onto the outer side of the tub causing him to be facing the opposite direction of the mermaid's direction.

"Alright, Dear Sir" Meroune replied as she was slightly embarrassed that she was in her mermaid undergarments while inside the tub in the same room with the young man.

For Meroune the situation was fairly embarrassing for her to be in a dress state of such since it is a custom that mermaids wear less revealing attires when there are individuals that are not of the same race, with the exception of Merfolk.

"So if the water is too cold or too hot, just tell me so" Kimihito said as he rested his hand on the marble temperature dial for the water.

"Thank you" Meroune responded.

"I'm really grateful for having you as my liminal host" She added as she then yawned.

"Thanks, I guess I'm lucky for being able to meet someone like you" Kimihito replied with a warm feeling in his heart.

"Oh, you're already asleep" Kimihito said to no one in particular, as he noticed after slightly turning around that he found out the mermaid was already fast asleep.

Kimihito slowly and silently stood up from the wooden stool as he then quietly sneaked to his room.

"Well that couldn't have gone better I guess" He muttered to himself before finally nodding off to sleep.

* * *

 _Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading this and I also hope that you are excited for many more future chapter cause I've got a lot planned in terms of "tragedy"_

 _Anyways, like I always place on the author notes; Don't forget to review and do what ye wann_ a do!


End file.
